Drabblings
by Amethyst Nebula
Summary: Tweaked and re-posted. Drabbles featuring several of the main characters. Some AU, some mild slash, rated accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing and make no profit from this whatsoever.

Setting: Set very soon after the final episode. This doesn't follow the books because I haven't read them…yet.

She heard her title called and looked around,

"Commander? Can I introduce you to Mr and Mrs Tucker?"

She moved towards Captain Archer with the slightest shift of hers eyes back to what had been occupying her – the photographed image of Charles "Trip" Tucker III in dress uniform, and the wreath underneath it. Only Mrs Tucker saw her and in that instant, she knew of T'Pol's closeness with her son and she spoke gently:

"Commander...sweeti...you've gotta little sum'in' on your cheek"

And she softly wiped away the tear that T'Pol hadn't even realised had fallen. _Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: During the final episode

He'd done it! He'd taken those intruders out. Sure, he'd also caused a big explosion and quite a bit of damage in the process, but he'd be the one who got to fix it all. That was what that look was saying as the bed he was on slid into the chamber in sickbay.

The light was blinding and he looked around quickly when he heard someone call his name. He could make out the vaguest outline of someone in the distance. He continued looking around and heard it again.

"Trip"

He looked back to find the voice's owner only a few metres away. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, just like his.

"Lizzie"

"We came to meet you"

At this, Trip realised she carried something in her arms. He peered over and a warm smile spread across his face as he said one word

"Elizabeth". _Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

Setting: AU

The turbolift swished open and Malcolm Reed hurried to his station on the Bridge. Captain Archer turned around to acknowledge him and noting the flush that coloured his face said:

"I appreciate your promptness, Lieutenant"

"Not at all, Sir"

As the air rushed past T'Pol from Malcolm's entrance, her sensitive Vulcan nose caught a distinct aroma that was undistinguishable to the rest of the Humans on the Bridge. She raised one eyebrow and mentally noted that he had been called while off duty and that his time was his own. She knew, however, that Starfleet wouldn't approve.

The turbolift swished open once more to reveal Commander Tucker, whose mouth was instantly open

"Sorry Cap'n, slight delay"

The air once more rushed past T'Pol, and she raised her other eyebrow as a recently familiar scent permeated her olfactory system.


	4. Chapter 4

Setting: Partners chapter 3, but also is AU for Season 4 episode: The Catwalk

Malcolm was getting right on my nerves. Ever since we had to decamp to the Catwalk he was just one bad mood. First he wants a shower built, then it's the fact that we've had the same meal three nights running.

I can see Hoshi and Travis are concerned for their friend and senior officer. I've caught the concealed glances they throw at me that say "He's your friend too, can't you do something?" I can, I will. Not yet, not here. When we're back in quarters, that's when I can soothe him.


	5. Chapter 5

Setting: AU

She inwardly sighed in sad frustration. She was a linguist, spoke and understood many languages and capable of learning so many more. Except his, and she knew she never could. Why? Because in this case the language didn't have any dialects, variations or accents. In this case the language was spoken in Human tongue. She knew the words, but putting them together and their meaning was beyond her. It was a shame, as she would have liked to have been able to converse with him on his level. She didn't have this trouble with Malcolm, or Travis – she could easily talk to them – only with Trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Setting: Pairs with chapter 5

I see her, watching him whenever he is on the Bridge. Little flickering glances, and the other sideways slide of her dark, almond-shaped eyes – the kind that she sends his way like she's afraid someone has noticed her. No-one has, because she isn't obvious. I only notice the way Hoshi looks at Trip, because I look at her the same way. Just like he's oblivious to her affections, so she is to mine.

My name is Malcolm Reed, and if keeping Hoshi Sato as my friend means never telling her how I feel, then so be it.


End file.
